1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relatively low cost, portable, and battery or AC powered golf training and practice device which can be used by a golfer of any ability in and out of doors for providing both a temporary and permanent record, whereby to accurately indicate certain characteristics of the golfer's swing, such as, for example, clubhead speed and elapsed swing time.
2. Prior Art
Golf training and practice apparatus are known in the prior art in which a golf club is moved past a series of sensing stations in order that a golfer may learn information regarding certain characteristics of his golf club swing. However, the conventional training or practice apparatus are undesirably characterized by several shortcomings. For example, many conventional apparatus have a relatively large size and require an interface with an alternating current power source, usually by means of a corresponding power cord. Therefore, such apparatus cannot be easily transported by car so as to be moved from place to place. Moreover, the use of such conventional apparatus is limited to locations where suitable power is available.
In conventional apparatus which include optical sensing stations, it is common to employ an overhead light source which is built into the apparatus housing so as to establish one or more vertically extending optical paths between companion transmitters and detectors. The beams are broken by the movement of a golf club therethrough. However, a cumbersome platform structure is typically required to secure the optical transmitters and detectors in spaced vertical alignment relative to one another. Such a structure is known to undesirably increase the cost and size of the apparatus.
The flexibility of conventional golf training or practice apparatus is also limited, inasmuch as there is generally no provision in the conventional apparatus for a remote optical detector assembly, whereby the sensing and computational stations can be separated from one another. Thus, the use of the conventional apparatus may not be practical for many different indoor and outdoor applications. What is more, the information that is supplied from conventional apparatus to a golfer is frequently limited in both content and format. That is, no golf training or practice apparatus is known which is adapted to provide a permanent record (e.g. a hard copy printout) of the golfer's performance, including the date of each practice swing. Moreover, conventional apparatus are usually incapable of accurately indicating, in miles per hour, the golfer's clubhead speed. What is more, conventional apparatus include no means by which the golfer may set a desired clubhead speed, so that his actual clubhead speed can be compared therewith. What is still more, no golf training or practice apparatus is known which is adapted to provide a visual indication by which the golfer may easily and quickly ascertain whether or not he has achieved the desired clubhead speed. What is even more, no golf training or practice apparatus is known which is adapted to provide an accurate measurement and visual indication by which a golfer may easily and quickly ascertain the total elapsed time to complete his golf club swing, from the start of a backswing until impact is made with a golf ball.
In addition to the foregoing, no golf training or practice apparatus is known which is adapted to be interfaced with a remote photo or video camera, so that the golfer's practice swing and swing characteristics can be recorded to permit the subsequent study and review thereof.
Examples of prior art golf training and practice apparatus which include one or more of the limitations described above may be found by referring to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,513,387 May 19, 1970 3,601,408 August 24, 1971 3,892,414 July 1, 1975 3,992,012 November 16, 1976 4,136,387 January 23, 1979 4,180,270 December 25, 1979 ______________________________________